


The Files Keeper

by Draconia



Series: Abandoned Stories [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia/pseuds/Draconia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jones is newly hired to sort out the files of the NYPD and the crime lab, while trying not to drown in boxes of files she finds new friends, a new lover and can finally begin dealing with past relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Files Keeper

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2.54cm }  
P { color: #000000 }  
\-->

  
  


  
  


  
  


Lee adjusted her jacket as hurried up the stairs, she looked around as she entered the lobby and spotted the Chief who also spotted her and waved her over. 

“Ah, good morning, Ms Jones.” He smiled. “Are you ready for your first day?”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded. 

“Now your main job is to gather files as they are completed off the officer’s desks, we’ve just had an upgrade, so once you’ve collected the files, you put them in the computer, and then file them by detective and date.” He led her through the corridors and down into a lower level below the street. They passed a couple of doors before he pulled out a card a swiped it and pushed open the door.

They entered a small looking room with a desk, computer, a few cabinets and bookshelf stacked with books, and behind the desk was another door. She set her bag down on the desk and watched as the Chief swiped the card again and pushed the door open revealing a much bigger room. It was pretty much a maze of filing cabinets, and boxes everywhere.

“We haven’t had time to refile everything yet, some officers who had some free time started, they’ve been entered into the system, but if they are still boxed...” He looked around. “Well they still have to be entered into the system.”

“Guess I’m not going to be collecting files for awhile.” She shook her head. “What time are shift changes? I’ll head up during them and collect the finished files.”

“Times, shifts, number you’re going to need are all on the wall next to your desk until you can memorize them. This is your swipe card, only you and three other cards can get into this room.” He handed her the card he had used, and pulled another card out. “This is your ID, wear it insight at all times in the building, you log in and out at the lobby every time you leave and return. If you lose it, report it.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded.

“Sometimes we have to go back through files, the officers will have to come to you to request them, you sign the files in and out, and by whom.” He led her back to her desk and showed her the log book already set up. “As you know this is a trial to see how this system works, if it works out well, then other Labs will probably start it too. But we’ll have to see.”

“Am I going to be the only one working on this?” She asked looking around.

“For now, yes, our budget is a little tight we only have enough to employ one person at the moment and you are it.” He gave her a smile.

“Lucky me.” She grinned. “Well I do like to work.”

“Well the first few weeks I am expecting you to run overtime. But I think after everything has been sorted and logged in, I don’t think you will have to stay over your shift.” He glanced around. “Did we agree what shift you were going to be coming in on?” He asked frowning.

“No, just that today you wanted me in at eight.” She shook her head. 

“Well the decided shift was twelve hours, so, to cover all shifts we picked nine until nine, that covers Day, swing, and grave.” He pointed to the time table on the wall. “Can you cover a twelve hours shift?”

“I can. I’ll probably look a little rough for a few weeks but I can get it done.” She nodded.

“Good, try and remember to take breaks and make some friends, or else this is going to be a lonely job.” He advised as he turned to leave. “Yesterday, last night and this morning’s closed cases are ready to be picked up, I’ll show you where you pick up the files, in the bullpen and at the lab.”

“I’m going to be doing the crime lab as well?” She asked in surprise.

“Yes, we want to keep the evidence and files apart, that way if one gets compromised the other is supposedly safe.” He explained as he lead her back to the lobby and then into the bullpen. “All closed files will be on the corner of their desk in the red tray.” He led her through the bullpen pointing the red trays on the top of all the desks. “There is a trolley in your office, use that to collect them.” He led into an elevator and took her up to the twenty fifth floor. “This is the crime lab.”

Lee clipped her ID to her jacket so it was in view. He led her through the lab showing her the offices. 

“Again all closed files are in the red trays.” He showed her to all the offices. “There is a map in your office so you won’t get lost.” He led her back to her new office. “Everyone knows what times to have their closed files in their trays for collection.”

“Great thank you.” She smile looking around the office again and this time spotting the trolley it the corner.

“Feel free to shift the room around a bit, I don’t think anyone will complain if you put a small coffee pot in here if you need it.” He looked around the room. “Well I’ll let you get to work, I’m on that important numbers list if you need any questions answered. Though I am sure if you asked anyone you bumped into they will be happy to answer any questions you have.” 

“Yes sir.” She sat down at the desk as he left. She powered up the computer and checked the time table on the wall, glancing at her watch. First pick up of the day was at ten am, so she had an hour and a half before she had to go round up the first lot. She got up and swiped her card grabbing the first three boxes she found and returned to her office.

She sighed when she pulled off the lid and saw that the box was crammed full of files. “Well I said that I liked to work.” She muttered to herself with a wry smile. She set her watch alarm, pulled out the first file, and pulled up the logging program to look it over, to see how it was set up before she started logging in the files.

  
  


**

  
  


Her alarm startled her out of zone and confused her for a moment before she looked at the time.

“Right first round.” She murmured, getting up, making sure that her ID was still in place, then grabbed her trolley and began her rounds, starting with the bullpen. She wasn’t surprised that most of the desks were empty, she collected the files in the red trays.

She had just grabbed a stack when someone side swiped her, catching her before she fully stumbled and dropped the files.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.” A man in his late twenties, early thirties in a suit apologised, once she was stable on her feet. 

“I didn’t think I was that hard to miss.” She smiled shaking her head. “Its fine, Detective?” She assured him.

“Flack.” He flashed her a smile. “You the new file keeper?”

“Yes, Lee Jones.” She introduced herself placing her collected files into the trolley. “My first day.”

“Well don’t forget to catch some food, things get busy here.” He advised her. “And good luck.” He flashed another smile and hurried to his desk further down the row, grabbing a few things before he hurried out again.

“Grand central.” She shook her head, shaking her head continuing on with her collection.

  
  


**

  
  


Two weeks later she came in with heavy makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes, along with her black eye and bruised jaw.

She was on her first round when she ran on to Flack in the lab.

“Hey, Jones, haven’t seen you around this week,” He greeted her with his usual flash smile.

“Been busy, and you never seem to be at your desk, Detective.” She gave him a faint, tired smile. “I always seem to be missing you.” She slipped into one of the offices grabbing the files in the trays, before turning back to Flack. She flinched when he grabbed her chin in a gentle grip tilting her cheek towards the light. 

“What happened?” He asked softly.

“It’s nothing.” She murmured turning her head out of his hand and continued with her collection.

“You might be new here, Jones, but we protect each like family.” Flack gave her an intense look. 

“It was dealt with.” She assured him quietly, she sighed as he stepped into the elevator with her. “What makes you so protective of someone you just met and know nothing about?” She asked him, leaning against the wall after hitting her floor number. 

“You remind me of someone, I just want the chance to get to know you at little better.” He shrugged. 

“For that, you’d have to be at your desk when I do my rounds.” She flashed him a smirk as the elevator doors opened and she pushed her trolley out and into her office leaving him on the elevator.

She entered the new files before returning to the backlog of files that she was still working through. 

*

When she had a stack of files she carried them through to the file room to put them away in the correct draw. She closed the last draw and grabbed a new box and headed back to her desk and was surprised to see someone waiting.

“What can I do for you Detective?” She asked setting the box down on her desk.

“I need to relook at a file.” He replied, looking up from his file.

“I need a name of the detective and date of the file.” She sat down at her desk, pulling her keyboard a little closer. She typed into the information that he gave her, waiting as the program searched. “I still haven’t gotten all the files into the system yet, so there is a sixty percent chance that it is still in a box.” She looked back to the screen when it beeped. “You’re in luck, it’s been processed.” She got up, swiped her card and opened draw when she found the right year and flicked through the files until she got to the right she pulled it out. “If you will sign the log.” She pointed to the book waiting. When he signed it she handed over the file. “Thank you Detective Taylor.” 

“I never caught your name?” He asked taking hold of the file.

“Lee Jones.” She flashed him a small smile.

“Thank you Ms Jones.” He nodded before heading out.

“Wonder if everyone is so abrupt.” She wondered softly before returning to her files.

  
  


**

  
  


Lee got out of her car and kicked the door when it had refused to start.

“You alright, Jones?” Flack came up.

“Car’s dead.” She glared at her car tiredly. “Didn’t you clock out hours ago?” She asked frowning.

“Got called back in.” He shrugged. “I’m about to head again, want a lift? So you don’t fall asleep in the cab?” He asked in concern when she yawned. “I don’t mind.” He added when she went to protest.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with it, it was services three months ago, it was in perfect tune, I didn’t leave the lights on...” A yawn hit her hard and she wavered.

“Give me the keys and I’ll get someone to look at it in the morning.” He led her to his car, taking her keys when she tossed them to him. She was settled into the passenger seat and Flack climbed in behind the wheel. “Address?” He asked.

She gave him her address and settled back into the seat. “Thanks for this, Flack.” She said tiredly.

“It’s not a problem.” He navigated through the streets with ease. “How long are your shifts?”

“To get everything processed at the moment they are set at twelve hours, five days a week.” She covered another yawn. “When they are all logged then they will shift down to nine hours to see how long they actually need me to stay, they might shift it down to seven or eight.” She rubbed at her eyes and winced when she hit her black eye. She muttered a curse as her cell rang and dug it out of her jacket. “Jones...” She listened for a moment. “When did you get into town?” She smiled slightly as she listened. “Yeah I’m on my way now, you know I don’t mind.” She chuckled tiredly. “Not a problem, Ryan.” She glanced around. “Should be there in about ten minutes, alright, soon.” She hung up and just smiled at her cell for a moment. 

“Boyfriend?” Flack asked curious.

“No.” She chuckled. “Brother, haven’t seen him in a few months, he finally got his vacation time.”

Flack pulled up in front of an apartment building. “Call if you need a lift in the morning.” He handed her his card.

“You will probably already be hard at work by the time I get in.” She gave him a smile in thanks as she undid her belt and a young man stepped out of the front doors. 

“That Ryan?” He nodded towards the guy.

“Yeah.” She got out of the car. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem.” He assured her again.

She walked up to Ryan and gave him a hug, waving as Flack pulled out.

“You out on a date?” Ryan asked with a teasing smile.

“No, just home from work.” She shook her head and led him in, him grabbing a suit case from the lobby and took the stairs up to the third floor and let him into her apartment. “New job, and a new section in the job, so I gotta log everything before putting it back into storage. At the moment to get caught up they are running me on twelve hours shifts.”

“Ouch.” He winced. “How you handling that?” He asked setting his suitcase down in the lounge.

“Getting there, only been doing it for two weeks.” She shrugged as she relocked her door.

Ryan pulled her into a gently hug. “Your make up is coming off.” He studied her face. “Mugged or now ex?” He asked looking at the covered bruises.

“Ex, he got hauled into the police station last night.” She gently moved her chin out of his grip. “Got a TOR on him as well.”

“Good, did you at least break his nose?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“His arm.” She shrugged. “Guest room is the one on the left.” She pointed to a door. “Excuse the mess, I moved in yesterday.”

“I can unpack while you’re at work.” He shrugged taking his suitcase to the guest room.

“As long as you put everything where I like it.” She gave him a teasing smile. “How you doing with work and your OCD?” She asked putting the kettle on for him.

“Not too bad, it’s a lot better than it was. I take most of it out on my guns and my apartment, trained myself to ignore other peoples places.” He gave her a grin.

“That’s good to hear, feel free to go OCD on the bathroom and kitchen, they could definitely use a good scrub.” She kissed his cheek.

“I can do that.” He returned the kiss. “So where’s your car?”

“It wouldn’t start, so Flack offered me a lift.” She sighed. “It got serviced three months ago and everything was good and I didn’t leave the lights on.” She shook her head. “Flack said he’d get someone to look at it in the morning, just in case someone tampered with it.”

“You’re working at the police station?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“A new department?”

“Filing, very much like evidence lockup.” She shrugged. “It’s a new system they are trying.”

“I heard about it, they are thinking about starting it down in Miami, but said they were going to run a yearlong test run somewhere...guess I know where now.” He gave her a gentle squeeze before he let her go and pulled out a mug for himself. “You going to head to bed?”

“Yeah, I’m really tired.” She nodded. “I’m sure you can find everything you need.” She opened a nearby draw and pulled out a spare set of keys. “Here, for while you are here.” She handed them over.

“Thanks, sleep well.” 

“I hope so.” She smiled and headed for her bedroom, closed the door, changed, wiped off her make up using her dresser mirror and fell into bed. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep, to the faint sounds of Ryan moving around the apartment.

  
  


**

  
  


Dressed and her makeup reapplied the next morning she handed Ryan a mug of coffee when he joined her in just a pair of sweats.

“You got a rental?”

“No, I cabbed.” He shook his head.

“I called for one and there isn’t one.” She sighed. “Half are on strike and the other half are caught up behind some sort of accident on the other side of the city, and knowing my luck that is where Flack is.” She picked up her cell and dialled his number.

“Flack.”

“Did you notice that there aren’t any cabs on this side of the city?” She asked, setting her mug down.

“Jones?” He paused for a moment. “Right the eight car pileup,” He chuckled with little amusement. “I’ll come grab you, I’m at the station right now.”

“Well that’s luck.” She chuckled. “I was betting you were at the accident site.”

“Nope you’re in luck, your brother not got a rental yet?”

“No, he cabbed in last night.”

“Not a problem, I’ll be there in twenty.” He hung up.

“Great he will be here in twenty minutes.” She tugged her jacket into place and threw her ID that she had stuck on a cord around her neck. “You going to be alright for twelve hours?” She asked looking at Ryan.

“I’m sure I’ll find something to keep myself occupied.” He promised with a cheeky smile. “When do you get your day off?”

“I get weekends off. So I just finished my days off, next is Saturday.”

“Four days, hmm, I better find something to keep my occupied.” He nodded.

“Ring if you need anything, I’ve got an office to myself so you won’t be interrupting anyone.”

“I will.” He nodded.

“At least I’m not night shift.” She grinned at him as she filled up her travelling mug, grabbing her bag after looking at the clock. “I get off at nine.” She kissed his cheek.

“Later.” He slipped his card into her shirt pocket. “In case you need to call me.”

She smiled, letting herself out of the apartment and heard him relock it after her and headed down to wait out the front. 

Five minutes later Flack pulled up and she slid into the passenger seat. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He flashed her, his usual good boy smile. “You’re lucky I had just gotten back in.”

“Maybe I’m on a run today.” She flashed him a grin. “I might get through the last hundred boxes.”

“Hundred?” Flack stared at her at a red light. “How many have you already done?”

“Feels like thousands.” She snorted. “But already managed to get through eighty of them already.” She tilted her head thinking. “That’s sixteen thousand files, which means I’ve still got at least...twenty thousand to go, and that’s if I counted the boxes right and there aren’t more.”

“There is always more.” Flask gave her a sympathetic look.

“It’s going to take me months isn’t it?” She sighed. “There’s more?”

“Yeah, in the room next to yours, the ones already in there are the ones we were working on.” He glanced at her as he pulled into the station fifteen minutes later. “Don’t really know how many more there are.”

“Damn.” She breathed. “Oh well, it will keep me busy at any rate and I won’t be bored.”

“Trying to stay positive?” He grinned at her as they entered the station.

“Yeah, so I won’t cry when I see the other boxes.” She chuckled. “You get my car to a garage?” She asked as they crossed the lobby.

“I got one of the CSI to look at it.” He sighed. “It was tampered with, Jones. Sugar in the tank, spark plugs missing and wires cut.”

“Damn.” She curse, kicking at the wall by the elevator. “Do you know anything yet?”

“Still waiting on finger prints.” He shook his head. “I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything...anyone you can think of who is annoyed at you?” His eyes flicked at her covered bruises.

“Maybe.” She sighed. “Might be hard for him since I broke his arm.”

“You report it?”

“Yeah got a TOR as well.” She nodded.

“Name? I can see if his prints match.” He asked as the elevator opened, nodding to Detective Taylor stepped out. She sighed, and pulled out a pen, taking the note pad sticking out of his shirt pocket and wrote it out for him. “Thanks, I’ll let you know what I find out.” He looked at Taylor who was waiting nearby. “You need me for something Mac?”

“Some information, I need prints for exclusionary purposes, I need to know who’s car it was.” He nodded. “I figured that it was someone who worked here.”

“It’s Ms Jones’s car.” He nodded towards her.

“Ms Jones, were your prints put into our system when you were employed?” Taylor asked nodding in greeting.

“Yes, Sir.” She nodded. 

“Did you report it?” He asked.

“I did, after I drove her home.” Flack spoke up. “She was dead on her feet.”

“So the car was here?” 

“Yes, from eight thirty in the morning until nine pm usually.” Lee nodded.

“I’ll check the security cameras, thank you.” Mac nodded and headed off.

“I gotta log in.” She pointed to the desk. 

“I’ll come down and let you know what we find out.” He promised nodding, “I gotta get back to my desk.”

Lee nodded, logged in, and headed for her own office.

She did peek into the office beside her after swiping her card and sighed when she saw that it was half packed with boxes. She went back into her office and went back to her other boxes.

  
  


**

  
  


She looked up as her door beeped signalling that someone had swiped their card, Flack entered.

“It was your boyfriend.”

“Ex.” She nodded. “There is a few hundred dollars that I will never see again to get my car fixed.” She sighed. “He charged?”

“Yeah, he’ll probably get a few months or a large fine.” He nodded. “Want me to arrange to get your car towed to a garage? Mac’s closing up the file now.”

“Yeah, just get the details so I can pay the tow truck and the garage.” She nodded.

“Will do, wanna join us for lunch? Give you a chance to meet some of the CSI’s.” He offered with a small almost shy smile. “With any luck we should get a good fifteen minutes before anyone is called off to a scene.”

Lee glanced at the box, then at her computer. “Sure, I could do with a break.” She nodded, closing the box and stuck it back in the other room, locking the done files in her desk draw and locking her computer down so no one could access it and put a sign on the door.

:Out for lunch:

  
  


Lee listened to the stories going around the lunch table, after being introduced to Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, and Sheldon Hawkes.

“So where do you work in the department?” Messer asked looking at her. “We don’t get a chance to meet many people who aren’t in the department.”

“I’m the new Files Keeper.” She informed him, picking up a chip and eating it. “I’m the one who collects up the closed files every few hours, logs them in and files them away.” She dipped a few chips in to some sauce and chewed them down. “Don’t know what they actually called the job, but it’s what a few of the others are calling it and it suits.” She looked at them all. “I never seem to catch any of you at your desks, I was beginning to think you were all ghosts that somehow managed to pile up lots of work for me.” She grinned as they chuckled. “I think the only one on your team that I haven’t meet is Bonasera.”

“So where did they stash you?”

“Basement.” She wrinkled her nose.

“So we come to you if we need to look over a closed file? Like for court and that?” Hawkes asked.

“Yep,” She nodded, she watched as they sighed as all three pagers went off.

“No rest for the wicked.” Messer sighed as he flipped open his cell to look at it. They tossed down their share of the meal. “You not working with us today Flack?” He asked and smirked as Flack’s phone beeped.

“Looks like.” He nodded, adding his share. “See you guys there.”

Lee paid the rest when the waitress arrived as they all headed back to the station. She headed down to her office and picked up where she left off, feeling startled when she saw the door open two hours later.

“Detective Taylor how can I help you?” She asked giving him a distracted smile as she entered the details in front of her.

“Signing that file back in.”

“Right.” She pulled out the ledger and let him sign it back in, taking it when he handed it to her, closing the open file in front of her and set them to the side to put away when she had finished with the next five files. When she looked up she saw that someone was with him, someone she hadn’t expected to see in New York.

“Ms Jones.” He inclined his head.

“Lt Caine.” She returned the nod. “Down on a case?”

“Looking into something personal, actually, I was going to track you down later.” He looked around the office. 

“Oh?”

“I was looking for your brother, I wanted to make sure that he was alright, he left Miami rather suddenly after a case, pulled in his emergency leave time to do it.” His intense blue eyes locked with her darker blue. “That is not like him.”

She saw Mac look between them, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Your records showed you had no relatives.” Mac commented.

“My adopted brother.” Lee answered. “And yes, my brother called me last night, he was fine, maybe a little frustrated.” She leaned back in her chair, watching him closely. “Which of his friends put their foot in it?” She asked narrowing her eyes.

“The usual.” He said dryly. “He’s been doing it a lot lately.”

“Maybe someone should check on him rather than the people he is annoying.” Lee raised an eyebrow.

“I have someone on it.” He nodded slightly. 

“If he came out here on such short notice, Lt, then I don’t think he really wants visitors.” She sighed. “I can call and check for you if you would like.” She offered.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” He nodded. “Speed sends his regards too.”

“How is Tim?” She asked her eyes softening, before she turned slightly and picked up the files.

“He’s getting better, he returned to work last month.” He smiled slightly.

“Good, if you will give me a few minutes I’ll give Ryan a call.” She got up and swiped her card into the secure office setting the files on top of a cabinet and pulled her cell, digging out Ryan’s number from her pocket and called him.

“Wolfe.”

“Hey bro, scrubbed out yet?” She asked with a small smile.

“Just finished the bathroom.” He chuckled. “About to start on the kitchen, what’s up?”

“Lt Caine is here, he wants to check in with you and make sure you’re okay.” She leant against the cabinets. “I heard Eric put his foot in his mouth again.” She added when he didn’t say anything. “If you don’t want to see him then I won’t give him the address, but he isn’t a CSI for nothing.”

“I’ll be there in an hour.” He sighed. “I was hoping that he’d wait a few more days before calling, I didn’t think he’d come here.” She heard a faint thump.

“Hey no banging your head.” She hissed sharply. “If you are that bad, Ryan I can bring him by the apartment I don’t mind.” She heard the sounds of a scourer on metal.

“I think your gonna have to.” He murmured.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon.” She hung up, quickly putting the twenty files away and stepped out, noting that Mac had disappeared and slipped the box back into the secure room before closing the door. “He’s agreed to see you.” She said softly shutting down her computer.

“How bad is his attack?” Lt Caine asked calmly, only his eyes showing his concern. She gave him a sharp look. “I’ve seen a few, I usually send him into ballistics to clean the Lab’s guns.”

“Bathrooms are better.” She sighed. “He’s already cleaned my bathroom and just started on the kitchen, it’s a new place, so they needed it.” She grabbed her bag. “You have a rental?”

“I do.” He nodded, as she put a sign on the door, saying she was out on an emergency call. 

“My car is in the garage.” She informed him and followed him to his car. “Have you managed to get close to him when he’s like this?”

“I can get him to answer me, Speed is really the only one who can get close enough to move things out of the way, no one can get close enough to touch him.” Lt Caine replied as they climbed into his rental and she gave him directions. “What happened to your car?”

“Ex got it, after he hit me and I broke his arm.” She shrugged staring out the window. “Don’t seem to be too well on the dating game.” She sighed a few moments later. “Is Tim mentoring Ryan?”

“He is now, he started when he got back to the lab.” Lt Caine nodded. “I admit we were a little rough on him when he joined us, and then as he was seen as the outcast he volunteered to help us catch the Lab mole, who we caught after a few months, just after Speed returned.” He turned and pulled up in front of her apartment. 

“I’m guessing you couldn’t tell anyone that?” She grimaced.

“No, and now that Speed is back full time Eric seems to be ignoring Mr Wol...Ryan.” He corrected himself. 

She led him up to her apartment and unlocked the door letting him in, locking it behind them. They watched Ryan scrub at the oven for a few moments, after calling his name didn’t get his attention. 

“Did he ever tell you how to pull him out of these?” She asked setting her bag down on the table.

“No, we just let him clean, I never thought to ask if there was a way to pull him out.” He shook his head and gave her a curious look. “There is?”

“It takes a bit, but it works for me, not sure for anyone else.” She nodded and began with calling out sums until he started answering the sums, then she moved on to chemistry. “I memorized something things from his school books, I suck at chemistry.” She whispered to Lt Caine as Ryan answered. She continued to spin off chemistry names and he would reply with the common name. She walked around him still throwing questions at him and made three cups of coffee, and handed them to Lt Caine who was on the other side of the counter. She looked at Ryan as he faltered. “You back with me, Ry?” She asked squatting down beside him, rubbing his back.

“Yeah, thanks.” He put the scour aside, pulled of the rubber gloves and washed his hands. “Horatio.” He nodded to his boss as they joined him at the kitchen table.

“Ryan.” He handed him one of the coffees. “I wanted to make sure you were alright after our case, I didn’t get a chance to see you afterwards.”

“I’m getting there, sir.” He sat down sipping at his coffee. “What’s up with Eric?”

“I’m not sure but Speed and Alexx are on him.” He sighed. “I’m sure we’ll know soon enough.”

Lee unpacked a few boxes while they talked quietly for an hour, gave him a kiss on the cheek before Lt Caine took her back to the station.

She logged back in, she wasn’t that surprised that Lt Caine was right beside her. “You have more questions?” She asked as the elevator opened and they stepped in.

“Only Ryan has heard from you since you left Miami three years ago, we were concerned when we couldn’t track you down.” He nodded slightly. “It was only but coincidence that we found out from Ryan that you were in New York and that he was your brother.”

She sighed as she swiped into her office, removing the sign and sat back down at the desk. “For all that I am happy for Tim, I couldn’t stay, too many memories.” She sank down into her seat once she had retrieved her current box, she pulled out a handful of files and dropped them on her desk. “I’ll probably come up for a visit in a few months, see everyone again.”

“I’m sure they will be happy to see you again.” He smiled slightly and pulled out a sealed envelope, sliding it across the desk to her. “Speed asked me to give that to you when and if I found you.” He rose slowly to his feet. “Let us know how you are doing once in awhile.”

“I’ll do that.” She agreed softly.

“It takes time, but things will start to get better, Lee.” He assured her, heading towards the door.

“It’s been three years, Horatio and its only been the last few weeks that I even gave a thought that maybe it will get better.” She gave him a less strained smile.

“Good, I hope that it continues to do so.” He opened the door. “I’m here for a few days if you want to talk.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She nodded and let out a long sigh before she slipped the envelope into her bag to read later and opened the first file on top getting back into the rhythm of logging information in.

  
  


**

  
  


“Ms Jones?”

Lee looked up from the file she was looking at and smiled slightly when she saw the Chief.

“Sir.”

“How are things going, now that you are on your third month?” He asked leaning against her desk.

“Not bad, still dealing with the backlog though.” She replied.

“There was only a hundred boxes in there, that I know of.” He frowned.

“I guess they didn’t tell you about the ones in the office next door either.” She gave him a wry look.

“How many more?” He asked blinking.

“well I’ve done about ninety already from the other room.” She tapped in the information from the file to the computer and set the file aside. “There is an average of two hundred to two eighty a box.” She glanced at her screen. “I’ve logged in roughly seventy two thousand, nine hundred files in the last three months, I think I’m going well.”

“How many is that a week?”

“Just over six thousand, that’s roughly a hundred file’s an hour.” She grinned at the chief who kept blinking at her.

“Yes I’d say that you are doing well.” He shook his head. “Do you take breaks?”

“I do now that some of the others make sure that I get lunch.” She nodded with a small grin.

“So how many more boxes do you have to go through?”

“I have no idea, there wasn’t a box count, but I’m not that surprised that there are so many, I have years worth of boxes to go through.”

“I was hoping that we’d be out of backlog by now so we could cut back your hours.” He grimaced. “Think it would go a little faster with some help? Maybe some officer’s who are medical desk duty or suspended from going out into the field?”

“If you trust them to go through the files.” She nodded. “And you can get another desk and computer to put in here. I don’t mind having some company, providing they do the work.”

“I’ll see what I can arrange.” The Chief nodded. “Think you can get it done in six months?”

“I hope so, I’d like to get to the top of this mountain.” She nodded. 

“Is the other office big enough and you have enough filing cabinets?” 

“So far, but it will probably bust out sometime.” She nodded, frowning to think before going to the other door, swiping her card, with him following. She closed the door looking at the map she’d made on the back.

“Smart.” He studied it. “What’s with the crosses?”

“Full cabinets.” 

“The reason we chose this office area was because they could be easily modified.” He pointed to the right wall. “That wall can be taken out and you can expand into the next office which was a double, so it should be big enough hopefully for another few years.” He looked around thinking. “Then again the others are thinking about moving the office to an area where it can expand if needed.” He stared down on of the maze corridors. “Let me work on it, we might get you out of the basement yet.” He gave her a distracted smile. “You numbered them?”

“So I know which order they go in, one starts with the earliest year I’ve found, then it’s ordered in by Detective name and date.”

“What’s the earliest year you’ve found?”

“1994,”

“Nothing earlier?” He grimaced.

“Not yet, but I still have at minimum another hundred boxes.”

“Then we will have to find the other files and get you a bigger place.” He nodded sighing a little. “I’ll let you know.” He turned and left.

“You know I should be getting used to these in and out visits by now.” She muttered to herself shaking her head as she left the files and returned to her desk, smiling slightly when she saw Flack sitting on the edge of her desk. “Hello stranger.” She greeted him closing the door behind her. “I haven’t seen you in nearly two weeks.”

“Sorry been busy,”

“I’ve heard the gossip as I’ve collected files.” She nodded. “Though your desk has been void of closed files for awhile.”

“That too.” He grimaced. “I got suspended for a week, mouthed off when I got frustrated.” He shrugged. “So you up for lunch? I’ll buy.” He offered with a hopeful grin.

“You sure you won’t disappear on me again?” She gave him a half smile.

“Not today.” He promised.

“Alright.” She grabbed her bag, shut down her computer and followed him out to lunch.

  
  


**

  
  


Lee chuckled as she sipped at her coffee.

“So how is your brother?” He asked pushing his empty plate away.

“He’s doing better after his two week stay.” She set her cup down, she looked up when Flack studied her for a moment. “What?”

“I’m curious about how you know the Miami Crime Lab.” He admitted, picking up his own mug. “Through your brother?”

“No.” She looked down, fiddling with her mug for a moment. “My ex-husband works at the lab.” She sighed. “We divorced three years ago and then I moved back here to try and start my life up again.”

“How long were you married?” He asked.

“Five years.” She gave him a sad smile. “They were good years, even with the long hours he worked.”

“Then why the divorce?”

“It got to the point where we were more friends than husband and wife. We didn’t mind it so much, we were content with the changes, I don’t think that either of us really planned on it but he fell for someone else.” She sipped at her coffee. “In the end I asked for the divorce so he could be with who he wanted and neither of them could use me as an excuse. I stayed for a few months, before I moved away.” She grimaced. “I didn’t tell them that I was leaving, only Ryan knew that I was going and where.” She stared into her mug. “When Lt Caine came here, he told me that they had been worried because I hadn’t kept in touch, now I try and send him an email once a week.” She gulped down the last of her coffee. “Every single date since then seems to be a dud.”

“We’ve all had streaks like that.” He nodded. 

“You got another question?” She asked with a small smile.

“Your brother is a Wolfe, you were married and I don’t know of any Jones’s in Miami Lab, so I’m guessing it’s not your married name, so...” He raised an eyebrow.

“Jones is my birth name, so I use it for everything official. Wolfe I use for other things, like my apartment and so on, I used to use my married name. I use Jones for work and bank accounts.” She shrugged.

“You’re careful not to mention your ex’s name.” He noted.

“Nosy.” She wrinkled her nose at him. “I might tell you when I get to know you a little better.” She promised.

“Just remember that I am a detective and I work with CSI’s.” He warned.

“Would you leave it if I asked?” She asked softly.

“I would.” He nodded.

“Then leave it for now.” She requested and glanced at her watch. “Oh, we’ve been here two hours.” She swore, grabbing her bag.

He cursed tossing some money onto the table and they hurried back to the station. They shared a shy grin before hurrying to their own ends of the station.

  
  


**

  
  


Lee dug through her bag for her cell, typing with the other hand, and glanced at the door as it opened to reveal Flack with his usual grin.

“Jones.” She said as she answered her cell and waved Flack in.

“Lee...” she froze at the sound of the voice, it was tense. “First take a breath, he’s not dead.” She took a shaky breath and Flack lent on the desk beside her and rest his hand on her shoulder. “He’s injured, he’ll be off work for a few weeks, I’m calling to let you know and ask how exactly do we pull him out of cleaning frenzies?”

“Horatio saw me do it, when he was here.” She slowly relaxed. 

“He’s going to be fine, knowing him, he will probably be back to work in a week.” He assured her. “It’s just that right now he is cleaning everything he can get his hands on and he’s deeper then I’ve seen before.”

“Throw chemistry questions at him, the proper names for them, slowly he’ll start to answer you with the common names.” She told him calmly but her hand on the desk shook ever so slightly. “What happened?”

“Suspect shot him with a nail gun, went into the eye duct. His eye is fine, he’s just in a bit of pain and slightly out of control.” He sighed. “As soon as I get him back to talking, I’ll get him to call.”

“Thanks Tim.” She sighed. “Watch him for me, if he gets worse let me know and I’ll fly down.”

“Will do, let us see what we can do from this end, just be prepared to take some phone calls, when we get stuck.”

“Alright, thanks, keep me updated.” She closed her cell and just took a few deep breaths.

“You alright?” Flack asked softly, his hand still on her shoulder. 

“Yeah. That was Miami, Ryan was hurt on a case, he’ll be alright but...” She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. “His OCD kicked into overdrive, I might have to head out and see him.”

“I’m sure you will be able to get a few days to see him.” 

“Thanks.” She shook her head slightly to shake herself out of her shock.

“You’re welcome.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze. 

“What brings you back down here? Considering you saw me a few hours ago?” She asked, setting her cell aside.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for a later dinner tomorrow night, but I can postpone that until you know for sure if you need to go.” He gave her a shy little boy smile.

“That would be nice, especially since I’m not working tomorrow.” She grinned. 

“Yeah?” He asked his smile blooming into a grin.

“Yeah, I should know by the time I clock off whether I need to go or not, so I’ll call?”

“Sounds good.” He got up, straightening up his jacket.

“Are we going to be eating in or out?” She asked as he reached the door.

“In.” He chuckled before slipping out the door.

“A man who can cook, been awhile since I had one of those.” She murmured to herself with a sappy grin on her face. 

She turned back to her files, humming along to the music on her cell that she turned on, just to have some background music.

  
  


**

  
  


“He hasn’t responded at all?” Lee asked collecting up her bag, it was nearly time to clock out, she’d already cleaned everything up and shut down her computer.

“No, when he ran out of things to clean at his place, he did it again, we can’t get close to him to shift him to another house to clean...I’m running out of ideas, Lee.” Tim sighed. 

“I thought it might happen so I already booked a flight, it leaves in a few hours, so I’ll be there in eight.”

“Alright H or I will be there at seven to pick you up, did you remember to put in for time off?” Tim asked.

“I called the chief, told him that I had a family emergency so I would be gone a few days.” She headed out the door, taking the stairs for a quicker exit and signed out. “We’re going to have to find a way to get him to respond to someone on your team, I won’t always be able to get away.”

“I know, we’ll work on it while you are here.” Tim agreed.

She nodded to the night guard on her way out, hailing a cab, giving her address.

“Chemistry and math didn’t work? You and H both tried?” She asked.

“We did, he seemed to slow down a little when H tried...does he stop when he passes out?” He asked, sounding tired.

“He won’t. He’s gone for as long as forty eight hours. Sorry Tim.” She sighed, handing the cash to the cabbie and hurried up to her apartment.

“Damn. Alright, see you in eight hours.”

She hung up and threw a few things into a duffle bag before digging through her purse for Flack’s number.

“Flack.”

“Hey, it’s Lee, I got a flight out in hour and half.”

“Alright, when you coming back?”

“Four days tops.” She promised, grabbing a few more things and stuffing them in her bag. “He’s still cleaning.”

“His hands are going to be killing him when he comes out of it.” She could almost see him wince.

“Yeah,” she locked up and hurried down the stair to the cab that pulled up. “Domestic Airport please.” She looked out the window. “I’ll have to remember to whine at Ryan when he’s recovered that he spoiled a good date.”

“You do that.” Flack chuckled. “You want steak or pasta when you get back?” He asked.

“Oh a nice thick steak.” She grinned.

“Steak it is, let me know when you get back?” He asked.

“I will, take care out there while I’m gone.”

“I can do that, travel safe.”

“Talk to you later.” She hung up.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


Lee sleepily walked off the plane rubbing at her eyes to try and get them to focus a little better. She looked around trying to find the flash of red hair or the scruffy look that Tim liked.

Finally spotting the red hair, suit and sunglasses she headed in that direction.

“Lee.” He gave her a faint smile, and tugged her duffle bag off her shoulder.

“How is he going?” She asked, before smothering a yawn.

“Still going.” He sighed leading her out to his hummer and she slid into to the passenger seat. “It’s probably a good thing that he is on medical leave.”

“Did you two get any sleep?” She asked as they left the airport.

“Some, it’s our day off, we are on call. I’ll have to head in after I drop you off, I might have to call Speed in later.” He grimaced. “Miami seems to be in overdrive at the moment and being down a worker isn’t good.”

“New York is the same at the moment.” She leant back in her seat, staring out the window. “I’m collecting at least a hundred closed cases a shift at the moment.”

“That’s...a lot.” He shook his head. “Miami isn’t quite that bad at the moment, thankfully.”

She looked up as they pulled up at a house. “You managed to move him?”

“About one in the morning.” He nodded. “He kept muttering he needed more to clean and his place was cleaned twice, we managed to get him to Speed’s.” They got out and headed inside. “We gave him a gun to clean while we moved him.” They stopped in the kitchen where Ryan was on his knees scrubbing the oven.

“Hey Tim.” She greeted the tired looking man sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee.

“Lee.” He smiled, standing and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. “How are you doing?”

“Not bad, been busy.” She looked at Ryan. “Though he is going to hear about the date he made me postpone when he’s lucid.”

“A date?” Tim grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She gave them both a shy grin and kissed his cheek. “A real date with someone who is definitely a lot better than my last few.”

“I’m glad.”

“I was promised a nice steak dinner when I got back.”

“Do we know him?” Horatio asked with a small pleased smile.

“Maybe.” She grinned at them.

“Someone at the station then.” Horatio chuckled.

“Right, let me work with Ryan, see if I can get him together enough to enjoy lunch.”

Horatio looked down at his cell as it beeped. “I have to go, let us know when he’s finally sleeping.”

“Will do.” She nodded, as he left and went into the kitchen leaning against the counter.

“Mind if I watch? Maybe I’ll get some ideas.” Tim asked.

“No, but I think a part of the problem is that Ryan trained himself to listen for my voice when he was out of it.” She shook her head. “Growing up I was always the one who waited with him and then began to pull him out.”

“So it will just take time to get him used to someone else.” Tim nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah, and I can tell you that recorded voice and voice over the phone doesn’t work.” She nodded.

“Coffee?” He quirked a smile.

“Keep it coming.” She nodded and turned her attention to Ryan.

Two hours later, Ryan was slowly starting to respond and she got Tim to join in so Ryan would get used to his voice. An hour after that she smiled slightly as Ryan began answering Tim as well as her own questions, and Ryan started faltering with his scrubbing.

“Ryan, Coffee.” Tim called.

She watched as Ryan slowed and then slowly looked around with a frown on his face.

“Ryan Coffee.” Tim repeated, and smiled slightly as Ryan turned to focus on him. “You back with us now?”

“Yeah...” He slowly pulled off the gloves he was wearing and jerked slightly when he spotted her. “Lee?”

“Hey, welcome back. Come and eat, you’ve been at it over twelve hours.” She walked over and helped him to his feet and got him settled at the table.

“Sorry.” He said softly.

“Hey, don’t apologise.” She pecked his cheek, running her fingers through his hair, calming him down. “I don’t mind coming down for a visit.” She tapped his nose. “Though your timing could have been better, I had a date tonight.”

He glanced up at her as Tim placed a mug of coffee in his hands.

“A date? A better one then the last scumbag?” Ryan perked up a little.

“Yeah, I got a promise of continuation when I get back.” She slid into her seat. “So was it just the injury that sparked this off, Ryan?” She looked at his covered eye. “Or are you suppressing again?”

“It was the injury, mostly.” He sighed.

“Ryan?” Tim looked at his friend.

“I wouldn’t have been on that scene if Eric had turned up on time.” He said softly, holding his head in his hands, wincing when his hands ached. “Every time he doesn’t come in I’ve been pulling his shifts, he doesn’t answer his phone.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Tim asked shaking his head.

“Cause he’s a friend...most days at any rate.” He sighed. “I didn’t mind covering for him at first, it was rare, then it got more frequent.” He sipped at his coffee. “And he was always broke, and borrowing money.”

“Well, H is on it now, trying to find out what is going on.” Tim sighed. “For now, all you can do is eat and get some sleep, take your antibiotics and rest up so when you go for you next appointment you might be able to come back part time.” He pulled his cell when it beeped. “looks like I gotta go, I’ll drop you two back at Ryan’s on the way.”

“How long can you stay?” Ryan asked as Tim took them back to Ryan’s.

“A few days, no more than three.” She nodded. “I’m still working through backlog.”

“And you got a date waiting for you.” He teased.

“That too.” She chuckled. Ryan got out of the hummer first and headed up to unlock his front door, while she grabbed her duffle bag. “Thanks, Tim.”

“You’re welcome.” He nodded. “Let me know if you want an ear for your new boyfriend.”

“We’ll see, I might need someone who speaks guy.” She smirked at him before heading in, leaving him chuckling behind her as he pulled out. “Anything else you want to get off your chest?” She asked as she closed and locked the door behind her, setting her duffle bag down on the kitchen counter. She watched as Ryan wondered around the apartment.

“No, that was pretty much everything.” He shook his head, covering a yawn.

“Hit your bed, Ry, get some sleep.” She joined him in the lounge where he was staring at the off TV, she gave him a hug. “I’ll be here.”

“Spare room.” He pointed to a door on the right. “You look like you could use some sleep as well.”

“Yeah, I’m going to.” She nodded, smiling as he kissed her cheek and disappeared into his own room, closing the door.

She grabbed her bag and hit the spare room, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

  
  


**

  
  


“You wanted to talk to me before I left?” She asked Tim when he pulled up at the airport and killed the engine.

“I wanted to ask a favour, something for you to think about.” He said before hesitating.

“Alright, I promise to think about it.” She nodded slowly.

“You are still a good friend to H and I and we were wondering if, in a year or so you’d consider being a surrogate.” He stared at his hands on the steering wheel.

“You serious?” She blinked, looking at him in surprise. “You guys want me to have baby for you?”

“Too shocking?” He asked giving her an uncertain look.

“No, I’m surprised and very flattered.” She leant towards him and kissed his cheek. “I’ll think about it, are you sure you’re ready for a kid? Considering how busy you both are with work.”

“We’re still working on that part.” Tim admitted. “We kinda already put some away just in case, so plans can still go ahead.” He looked at her. “If things get serious between your new guy, discuss it with him, see what he thinks, if he would mind you carrying a child for us.”

“I’ll think about it, and let you know.” She nodded. “Let me know a little closer to the time.”

“I’ll do that.” He nodded.

“Gotta go.” She grabbed her bag. “I’ll keep in touch.” She slid out of the car and headed to check in.

  
  


**

  
  


Lee looked up as someone sat down next to her at the cafe, where she was picking at her lunch.

“Hey, Jones.”

“Hey, Messer.” She picked up her coffee mug.

“Haven’t seen you in the last few days.” He commented, before turning to the waitress and ordering a coffee and sandwich to go.

“Been out of town.” She shrugged and looked at him. “You seen Flack today?” She asked. “I told him I’d call when I got back and his cell his off.”

“Yeah saw him twenty minutes ago at a scene.” Messer nodded. “I’ll tell him that you’re trying to get a hold of him.” He paid for his meal before hurrying out.

“Yep I’m getting used to that.” She nodded to herself, throwing down some money to pay for her lunch and took a coffee to go.

She made her way through two boxes by the time Flack slipped into her office.

“Hey, Ryan okay?” He asked sitting on the edge of her desk.

“Yeah, he’s going to be fine.” She nodded, glancing up from the screen giving him a smile. “Your cell has been off all morning.”

“Broke it.” He gave her a sheepish look. “Gotta get a replacement, I’m about to slip out for a late lunch. So dinner?”

“dinner is good.” She agreed. 

“You drive in?”

“Car’s back at the garage,” She shook her head. “Blown tire.”

“Alright, I’ll pick you up at your place, say nine thirty?” He suggested. “I know it doesn’t give much time to freshen up...”

“It’ll be fine.” She assured him and glanced at the small alarm clock as it beeped a few times and then went silent. “Time for my rounds.” She rose from her seat and stared at the files piled around her. “After I put these away.” She turned back to the desk as her office phone pulsed. “File Keep, Jones Speaking.” She listened for a moment. “Yes sir, I can do that.” She paused, tilting her head a little. “Yes sir.” She pulled a face. “I can do that sir.” She hung up and sighed.

“Need to postpone?” Flack asked tilting his head.

“My new office is ready, this was the pit stop office until they knew exactly what would be needed and found the space.” She looked around. “They’re moving me tonight, I have to be in early in the morning to transfer files from the old units to the new.” She scooped up the stack of files and handed them to Flack and picked up a second pile. “I got permission to steal some one for the rest of the day to put as many files as possibly in the cabinets before they are moved.” She looked back at him as she opened the second office door. “Got a current case?”

“Finished up before I came down.” He admitted.

“Then you can help me file.” She grinned letting him in.

“Alright how have you set these up?” He asked as she kicked the door shut.

“Map on the back of the door.” She jerked her head towards the map. “It’s done by year, the first letter of detective’s name and then the date. Each unit has the year written on it.”

“Sounds simple.” He admitted looking around. 

“Earliest, closest to the door and then moves around the room.” She moved around confidently. “Everything is pretty much marked from when I was learning the system.”

“I can work that.” He grinned.

“Then let’s get going.”

“I can do this if you want to run up and gather files.” He offered finding the first cabinet he needed.

She glanced around and then glanced at her watch. “Alright, I shouldn’t be more than half an hour.” She sighed setting her files down on top of on the cabinets. “Just remember if you have to leave you’ll have to wait for me to get back to let you back in.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He promised.

“Oh, you said you had to go get a new cell.” She turned. “You can’t be out of contact, Flack.”

“I can wait until you get back, I’ve still got my pager.” He assured her.

“Alright.” She nodded and headed out, try to be quick but not look like she was rushing. Her cart was nearly full by the time she was waiting for the elevator to head back down to her office, twenty minutes later.

She parked it next to her desk, swiped her card and opened the inner offer. “I’m back if you want to dash out, while I log these in.” She called in, before turning to stack them up on her desk.

“I really didn’t think we got a lot of crime per shift.” Don commented looking at the large pile half in amusement half in shock.

“Oh yeah, these are just the closed files, I’d hate to see the unsolved or current cases piles.” She nodded sitting down to get started.

“I’ll be back soon.” He shook his head slightly and slipped out.

Lee, fell into a good rhythm of getting all the data logged in and putting them aside. She was just picking them up to put in the other office when Don slipped back in an hour and half later.

“That was fast.” He blinked.

“I got it down pat.” She grinned at him, letting them both into the other office. “I can get around a hundred files done an hour. It’s easy, file number, detective’s name, CSI’s involved, arrested person’s name and date.” She began filing them. “Some are easier there is just an officer’s name, date and arrestees name, like for DUI and that sort of things, the petty stuff that CSI’s aren’t needed on.”

“I guess it gets easier with practice.” He chuckled putting his own pile of files in the correct draws. “So where are they moving you too now?”

“Twenty ninth floor, somewhere towards the back, apparently it got finished early...or rather late depending which way you look at it. I’m getting a lot more space, along with a few extra desks for those officers who are on disability leave but need a slow work back, or on the rare occasion when there are bored officers.” She shrugged. “But I’m going to be the only one allowed in the back, unless I let someone in and stay with them.”

“Sounds a little confusing, yet simple.” He shook his head, snorting.

“Yeah that about covers it.” She agreed, putting away the last of her files, and grabbed another pile that was waiting.

They worked steadily until six when she sent him home, promising him that she would be ready by nine thirty. She got another box sorted and filed before she locked all the cabinets, locked down her computer and headed out at eight thirty.

When she got home she showered, shaved, put on light makeup, dressed in nice dress pants, shirt and three inch heels. Five minutes before he showed up she checked everything was secure and off, before locking up her apartment and headed down to wait in the lobby.

  
  


**

  
  


Flack drove them in early the next morning, they’d fallen asleep talking on the couch, a early morning call out had woken him at six, half an hour before his alarm went off.

“The chief left this for you.” The secretary handed her a sealed envelope as she signed in.

“Thanks.” She slipped her ID over her head, and ripped it open, pulling out the note.

‘Ms Jones, Filing cabinets have been moved along with all the boxes in and around your old office. More files have been found, and are still being searched for. Your new office is on level twenty nine, right towards the back behind the labs that are already there. Let me know if there is any problems with the new office or if you need more cabinets. Chief S.’

Lee nodded to herself as she stepped on to the elevator and went down to the basement to check first, see if they had left anything behind by accident. Finding nothing but empty rooms she headed up to level twenty nine. She glanced at all the different labs as she passed, until she came to a door marked L. Jones.

That was all that there was on the door, she tried the handle shaking her head as she realised that it was locked, she swiped her card over the small black card reader by the door and heard a faint buzz, turned the handle and stepped in.

The front office was set up much like her old one, except there were a few more desks and computers. She swiped her card over the card reader next to the door at the end of the office and stopped looking at the large space filled floor to ceiling with filing cabinets. It was easily six times the size of the old inner office. She walked around making mental notes at where they had been placed and found, another door, she tentatively opened it and found another room just like the one behind her.

“I hope that’s not necessary.” She murmured, before looking around it carefully. “Okay, this is for everything before 1990.” She nodded to herself before retreating to the first lot. “Now where did they stash all the boxed files?” She muttered looking around, returned to the outer office and found another door and just blinked once she got it open. “Oh boy.” She sighed, seeing the stacked boxes, floor to ceiling, in a ten by twelve room. “Something tells me that I’m gonna be busy for a long, long, long time.”

Closing the door, after she grabbed two of the nearest boxes, she walked to her computer, booting it up, checking that everything was where it should be in her desk and got back to the very long task of logging in files.

  
  


**

  
  


“Hey want to join us for lunch?” Flack asked after the door buzzed and he stepped inside.

“Please?” She begged.

“What’s the matter? They not give you enough room?” He asked looking around.

“That door, open it and you’ll see why I look ready to break down.” She handed him her card, pointed at the door that hid the boxes.

“Okay.” He drawled out slowly doing as she asked, and just stood there with the door open, jaw hanging open for a long moment before he closed it, walked back to her, handing back her card. “So, lunch?” He asked giving her an encouraging smile.

“That’s just what they’ve found so far.” She nodded, locking her computer down, grabbed her handbag and followed him out. “I nearly cried when I saw it.”

“I don’t blame you.” He guided her out of the building and down to their favourite lunch cafe.

“Hey guys.” Messer greeted them with a grin. “I heard you got a new office.”

Lee sat down, nodding slowly, letting out a small whimper.

“It can’t be that bad.” Hawkes gave her a small uncertain smile.

“There is a room, at least ten by twelve, stacked floor to ceiling full of boxes, that contain close to two hundred and fifty files per box.” Flack told him, shaking his head. “There’s barely enough room to open the damn door.”

“Wow.” Messer blinked. “Yeah I’d be whimpering too.”

“It that all of them?” Hawkes asked slowly, as Flack ordered lunch and coffee for himself and Lee.

“No.” She shook her head, her eyes a little wild. “They’re still searching for more.”

“Damn.” Messer swore.

“The upside is that, they put in three extra computers so I can have helpers, not sure how they are working that one out though.” She sighed, shaking off her depressing mood. “Thanks.” She smiled as Flack came back with their lunch and coffee.

“I’m sure we’ll hear about it soon enough.” Messer shook his head. “Especially if they are going to use it as punishment.”

“Probably will.” She agreed. “I get paid for it, I doubt anyone helping out will.”

“Point.” Flack agreed, biting into his sandwich.

“So tell me what I missed this weekend? I had to go out of town.” Lee asked the others.

She listened as she was filled in on the gossip of the lab.

  
  


**

  
  


Lee looked up a week later and smiled as Messer hobbled in.

“Hey, Messer, what brings you up here?” She asked.

“I’m on injury leave, got booted up here for three days.” He shrugged.

“Grab a computer.” She pointed to one of the other desks, getting up and retrieved a box from the store room and placed it on the desk. She showed him how to input the details of each file. “When you’re done, put it here.” She pointed to a small trolley waiting beside the desk. “Let me know when you’ve finished a box and I’ll file them and get you a new box.”

“Right.” He nodded, opening the box and pulling out the first file. She watched him do the first few and then slipped out to collect the second shift files.

  
  


**

  
  


“That was a great meal.” Lee sighed happily as she set her knife and fork on the empty plate, smiling as Don chuckled.

“Thank you. It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to cook that, so I’m glad it turned out good.” He picked up the dirty plates and carried them to the kitchen, putting them in the dish washer to put on later. When he returned he topped up their wine glasses and they shifted to the couch.

“I think I hit the half way mark on that storage room today.” She commented sipping at her wine, leaning against his shoulder, tipping her head back and chuckled as he kissed her.

“Well that is good news, it only took you nine months to get there.” He grinned. 

“The chief said he would be impressed if I could get it done completely in eighteen months, from the time I got the new office, once he saw how many damn boxes there were.”

“They going to keep you on once it’s complete?” Don asked, his fingers carding through her hair.

“Yeah, just cut my hours down, I’ll be in from nine til six, just doing that days intake.” She nodded. “So nine hours a day instead of twelve.” They watched the game on the TV for a few moments. “Though he did ask if I wanted to help get Miami’s new department up and running, they are starting in eight months. They wanted time to track down all their files first so they didn’t have the same problem.”

“You thinking about it?”

“Yeah, just to get whoever they chose some help, get them up and running, should only be gone for a few weeks.” She nodded slowly. “It’ll give me a chance to catch up with my brother after work.” She sat up and set her wine glass down turning so she could look at him. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure.” He set his own glass aside.

“I didn’t bring it up before because I wasn’t sure how we were gonna work out...” She sighed. “My ex-husband asked if I would consider being a surrogate for him, they aren’t sure of when but they wanted me to consider it, considering that we are still friends...I was just wondering if that would make you uncomfortable.”

“Not really no. I know it’s over between you, I know you are still really close and I don’t mind that.” He shook his head. “Besides you are your own woman, no one owns you, I just get to keep you company.” He grinned at her leaning forward to kiss her. “No, I don’t mind, I might want my own someday, just not in the next five years.”

“I can work that.” She returned the grin. “Just remember that accidents happen.”

“I know. When do you think they will ask again?”

“Probably while I’m up there, it would give them time to know that it worked...and no it won’t be done the natural way.”

“Good.” He tugged her back into his arms.

“I’ll take two months off, one before and one after to recover.”

“Sounds like you already got it planned.” He commented.

“Not really, just little plans in my head.” She shrugged. “Nothing is set.” She stared at the TV. “Oh come on that was a foul!” She yelled making him laugh. “It’s your fault, I hated sports before I dated you.”

“Guilty.” He chuckled, kissing her deeply. “You really want to watch the game?” He whispered against her lips.

“Not really.” She smirked at him.

“Good.” He pushed her up and led her into the bedroom.

  
  


**

  
  


“Lee how do you do this day in and day out?” One of the detectives restricted to desk duty asked, dropping a completed file into the trolley besides his desk.

“Patience and determination.” She chuckled. “And having understanding friends when I whine. I know that I’ll reach the end soon enough.” She looked up from her screen. “That and I get help now and then, it doesn’t seem so daunting then.”

“How many more boxes are there?” Another piped up emptying one.

“Four hundred and thirty two.” She replied with a grin. “That’s only another hundred and twenty thousand files give or take a few hundred.” She paused to think about that and beamed.

“What?” They asked weaily.

“I should have it all done in six months or so.”

“Six months?” They both blinked.

“Yeah, I clear about six thousand files a week, more with help, so I’ll come in under my dead line.”

“How long have you been doing this?” One asked.

“A year, nine months in this new office.” She shrugged getting back to it.

“Well I know next time I get the urge to mouth off, I’m gonna bite my tongue cause I don’t want to do this again.” He groaned, dropping a file into the trolley, he glanced at the other two empty desks. “Think we’ll get more help?”

“I get help once a month at the moment and only for two to three days, I don’t count on it.” She shrugged and looked up as Mac Taylor walked in. “Need a file?” She asked smiling slightly.

“Desk duty.” He scowled. “Chief was in a bad mood.”

“Hey maybe we will get more help.” The other officer perked up.

“Cheer up, Smith you’ve only got another six hours here.” The other one glared at him. “I’m here for four days.”

“I know.” He grinned as he dropped another file off.

Lee shook her head and went to get the detective a box, she quickly explained how it was entered and to put completed ones in to the trolley. 

“It makes you long for your own paper work that is piling up on your desk.” Smith sighed, dropping his grin. “Trolley full.” He announced.

“Right thanks.” Lee, grabbed it and emptied it in twenty minutes and gave it back, doing the same to his partners, when he announced his was full. “I’m off to do rounds.” She looked at Mac. “Does your team know where you are?”

“Stella does.” Mac sighed. “Flack might be joining us, he was a storm cloud when I passed him earlier.”

“Cabbie splashed him from the street, after the down pour last night.” Lee chuckled. “Drenched him head to foot, brand new suit.”

“Ouch.” The other officers winced.

“Yeah he wasn’t impressed.” She shook her head, grabbing her trolley and headed out.

“Lee you seen Mac on your rounds?” Stella asked poking her head into his office, as she collected the closed files.

“My office, Chief is in a bad mood.” She nodded. “He said he told you.”

“He growled something at me, I wasn’t sure what it was.” She sighed. “Right thanks....you know how long he is up there?”

“Nope, but I’ve only got another four hundred and thirty two boxes to go.” She beamed. “Six months and I should be done.”

“We’ll have to go out when you are done.” Stella chuckled. “I’ll let the others know, and warn them about the chief.” She hurried off down the hall.

Lee returned to her office and listened to the gossiping the other two officers were doing as she entered the new intake.

“File Keeping, Jones Speaking.” She answered her phone when it pulsed a few hours later. “Yes, sir.” She hung up. “Detective Taylor, Chief would like you in his office.”

“Alright.” He nodded, quickly finishing up his current file and placed it in his trolley. “This actually relaxing.” He commented before he headed out.

“A few have said that.” She mused before going to unload her trolley again.

  
  


**

  
  


“How are we going on that dead line I gave you Ms Jones?” The chief asked three weeks later when she came out of the filing rooms.

“I’m down to three hundred and sixty nine boxes, clearing about twenty boxes a week, a few more with help. I should be done in seventeen weeks...” She glanced at the store room. “Providing that was all of them.”

“That was all we could find.” He assured her.”How many extra do you get through with help?”

“With those who know what they are doing and aren’t procrastinating I can get up to thirty done a week.” She leant against her desk. “The best at that, you can’t afford to have them off their normal work for that long.”

“Who?”

“Flack, Messer, Taylor, Sergeant Harolds, and Micheals.”

“Taylor did that good in here for those few hours?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes sir, now he comes in when he needs a break from case files or he can’t sleep.” She nodded. “He said it’s relaxing.”

“You’re right I can’t do without them for that long.” He sighed. “But Taylor comes in when he’s not busy?”

“So does Flack and Messer, usually when they don’t want to think for awhile and Micheals comes in after his shift for two hours.” She nodded.

“So you are getting help.” He nodded slowly.

“Yes sir, more than I ever expected.” She smiled.

“Are you still open to going to Miami to help them get theirs set up? They are asking not just for help but time.” He inquired. 

“How much time? I thought it would just be a few weeks, maybe a month at the most,” She asked frowning.

“Six months, they are also suggesting a transfer program, some of their people swap with ours for six months to a year.” He shrugged. “I’m thinking about accepting it, see if there is any interest in it first.” He watched her for a moment. “They will be paying you for your time, I believe they are offering seventeen an hour.”

“A whole three dollars more.” She chuckled. “When are they starting?”

“They’ve already starting compiling boxes, they want you as soon as you are done here.”

“Will I be coming back?” She asked staring into his eyes. “I truly don’t think they will need me for that long, just a few weeks to walk whoever they have hired through it all, it’s really simple.”

“So I told them, once I got used to your system up here. I’ll tell them a month and then see if they still need you after that.” He offered.

“That I can work much better than six months.” She nodded. “I don’t think I could take another six months of playing catch up. As soon as the last box is unpack and I’m off shift I’m going out to get drunk to celebrate.”

“Don’t blame you.” He chuckled.

“And warn them if they have over a thousand boxes then they are going to need an area sized like ours, if not bigger.” She added as he turned to leave.

“I’ll do that.” He nodded and headed out.

**

  
  


“Isn’t it your day off?” Lee asked as Messer and Flack came in two days later.

“It is, we got bored and got everything we needed to get done.” Messer shrugged. “Thought we’d help lower the numbers a little.”

“Always welcome the help.” She smiled as she got up to open the storage door so they could grab two boxes each. “So you guys going help me celebrate when I finally get done?”

“You bet.” Messer grinned. “Where you thinking?”

“I was thinking a nice dinner, followed by a good club and getting shit faced.” She grinned.

“I think we can work that.” Don chuckled. “You know when you’re heading to Miami?”

“You going for a vacation?” Messer asked setting up at one of the spare desks.

“No, they asked me to help them start up their File Keeping office.” She shook her head as she continued to enter data. “About a week after I finish up here for about a month, they want me for six, but I told them via the Chief that I’d see how we went for the first month but I didn’t think they would need me for that long once their worker got the hang of it.”

“Are they going to be doing the same for Vegas?” Don asked.

“I don’t know but if they do I’ll probably get sent there too.” She shrugged, sliding the finished file aside and starting another. “I’m not sure if it’s only the east coast that is doing it or just those who are at the top.”

“Hey, Lee can you put on your ‘get it done’ play list?” Don asked a few minutes later. “It’s got a good beat.”

“Sure.” She pulled her laptop out of her bag and booted it up and got the playlist started.

  
  


**

  
  


Lee opened the storage room and just stared and blinked for a long moment before it hit her that it was empty.

“I’m done?” She asked softly a little surprised, she double checked the room and closed the door and sat back at her desk for a few minutes before she got up and went to put the last of the back log away.

When she returned to her desk she hooked into the three spare computers and pulled their records to merge with her own so the logging was in one complete file, watching as it merged together seamlessly with a small content smile. She made three backup copies so if the system ever crashed she had it all backed up.

She checked the main office to make sure that no file had been missed by accident and then picked up her phone and dialled the Chief.

“Sir, it’s Jones in Files...I can’t believe it, but I’m done.” She informed him. “Yes, sir two weeks before the dead line.” She smiled. “Yes sir, it’s all on my computer and backed up.” She assured him before listening. “I can happily move to the nine hour shift, same days.” She agreed. “You’re going to keep me at the same pay? No sir I’m not going to complain.” She chuckled. “Who will be covering for me while I’m in Miami?” She asked. “I think someone should, I collect over a hundred files every two shifts, if not it will just build up again for it to be cleared when I get back.” She listened and shrugged. “I won’t mind digging us back out again, but what about detectives needed files?” She paused to think about it. “Anyone going on long term medical or injury leave?” She listened to the list of names. “Harolds or Micheals sir, they understand the system already.” She nodded. “Yes sir, thank you sir.” She glanced at the clock as she hung up, it was five so she could log out, since she was done. 

She headed down to the lab area and spotted Messer talking to Stella in the hall.

“Hey Messer.” She called to get his attention and smiled at his curious look. “How about that dinner and drinks?” She beamed.

“You’re done?” He blinked before laughing. “What you think Stel?”

“I think she deserves it.” She turned. “Hey Flack!” She grinned as he poked his head out of Mac’s office. “She’s done.”

“Done what?” He asked joining them.

“No more boxes.” She grinned. “You promised Dancing and drinking when I was done.”

“I did.” He chuckled nodding. “Are we done here?”

“We are.” Stella turned. “Are you going to join us Mac?” She called as he came out of trace. “Lee’s finished all the boxes, we’re going to go celebrate.”

“Why not, it’s been a long week.” He nodded with a small smile. “Let me put this file away and we can head.”

“So where should we eat?” Don asked looking around as they others scattered to get their things and the others.

“I was thinking at that restaurant across from our cafe, they got good food there.” Lee suggested.

They walked out as a group, discussing where to eat, laughing and joking with each other.

  
  


**

  
  


Lee walked off the plane, her sunglasses firmly in place as the Miami sun hit her. She waited at baggage claim and grabbed her two suitcases when they came around before looking around. She had warned Ryan, Tim and Horatio that she was flying in to help with the new filing system, gave them her flight time and they had assured her that one of them would be there to pick her up. Horatio had offered his spare room, once Ryan remembered that he didn’t have one anymore as he had just moved again, so she wouldn’t have to rent a hotel room for a month that she was in town.

She looked around and frowned when she didn’t spot one of the three. Another look found a balding man holding a sign with her name.

“Ms Jones?” He asked with a slight Texan accent. 

“Yes, I take it they are all at a scene?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m Detective Frank Tripp, I got asked to escort you to the station.” He nodded.

“Lee is fine, Detective Tripp.” She assured him.

“They didn’t say why to take you to the station.” He commented as he grabbed one of her suitcases and led her to his car.

“I’m here to help get the new filing system up and running. I just finished get New York’s up and running, I finished it two weeks ago.”

“Ah, well I wish you luck with that.” He grimaced. “How long did it take you to get it done?”

“Just under eighteen months.” She grinned. “I celebrated hard when I finally got done.”

“I bet.” He shook his head as he got her suitcases in the car and then drove her to the station. “As far as I know they still haven’t hired someone to do it.”

“The better have, I’m only here to advise and help them get their bearings, I ain’t doing it all over again.” She scowled. “I’m only here for a month.”

“Here we are.” They grabbed her suitcases and he led her to Horatio’s office once he got her signed in as a guest and set them down. “He said he shouldn’t be long, anything I can get you? Some bad coffee?” He offered.

“Any coffee is good at this point.” She nodded, sinking down on to the couch, glad to be sitting on something that wasn’t moving for awhile. “Thanks.” She said when he came back with a cup of coffee and a few packets of sugar.

“Long night?”

“Yeah, early morning to catch my flight at seven,” She nodded tiredly as she added the sugar and sipped at the coffee. “Ah Cop coffee.” She grimaced.

“Lee, sorry we couldn’t meet you personally.” Horatio said as he came in. “Thank you Frank.”

“Not a problem, Horatio.” He nodded and disappeared down the hall.

“Its fine, I was well prepared to catch a cab if something came up.” She assured him. “How goes the set up for the filing office?”

“It’s all set as far as I know, done a bit bigger to the plans that New York sent us, but that’s all I know.” He leant against his desk. “How are you?”

“Good, got a steady boyfriend, the lab helped me celebrate me finishing the back log, and moved in with my boyfriend last week.” She smiled brightly.

“I’m glad, how long have you been together?” He asked with a smile.

“fifteen months.”

“So the same as the last one we heard about.” He nodded. “I’m glad.” He gave her a sly smile. “Do we finally get a name?”

“If you are good.” She smirked back.

“You keep saying that.” Tim grumbled as he came in and gave her a hug. “You look tired.”

“Late night, followed by a mad dash to the airport to catch my seven am flight.” She covered a yawn. “I got a meeting with your supervising Chief at ten, to go over the new office.”

“Then you have half an hour to wake up a bit more.” Tim stole her mug and went to get her better coffee. “Here, better coffee.”

“Thanks. I still can’t believe that I finally finished, I used to have nightmares about being buried in boxes that kept throwing up files at me.” She shuddered.

“What was the grand total of boxes?” Tim asked with small smirk.

“Over thirteen hundred.” She saw them both shudder at that. “Probably well over four hundred thousand files in eighteen months.”

“Don’t blame you for the nightmares then.” Horatio shook his head. “I’ll lead you to the Chief for your meeting, then come and find me when you are done, and I’ll take you home so you can settle in and get some sleep.”

“Yes please.” She groaned as she gulped down her coffee and then followed him through the station, her laptop bag on her shoulder. She was led to an office and Horatio knocked on the door.

“Sir, this is Lee Jones, she set up and just finished New York’s new filing system.” He introduced her to the man sitting behind the desk. “This is our Supervisor Chief.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms Jones.” He rose out of his seat and shook her hand. “Thank you Lt Caine.” He waited until he was gone. “I’m amazed that you got it done in eighteen months.”

“So was I.” She took the seat he gestured for her to take. “But I also had a lot of help during the last eight months. Our Chief made it mandatory punishment, eight hour shift for mouthing off, and something for those who were on injury leave to do. In the end officers who had time would come and help out when they were bored, they said it was relaxing and they could ignore their own paperwork.”

“I bet.” He chuckled.

“Sir if the person hired for this job doesn’t have help and is slow it could take up to two years if not more for them to get out of backlog. I was fast, clearing six thousand files a week from the back log. Those helping me were average speed only got up to three.” She warned.

“I see, you think with officer help and maybe an extra it might get done a bit faster.” He nodded slowly.

“Yes sir, it depends on how fast they are. On a good day I could clear a hundred file’s an hour, on an average day eighty.”

“Then we’ll have to see how they go for the first few weeks.” He sighed. “I hired one already with one waiting for a call in two weeks, I figured it might take longer.”

“How many boxes and how many files per box?” She asked.

“Two fifty per box, close to two thousand boxes.”

“Either way it’s going to take you a little longer, we only had about thirteen hundred boxes total, then again they aren’t sure they found them all.” She sighed. “When do they start?”

“Tomorrow, nine am, shift is ten hours.” He tilted his head. “What was yours?”

“Twelve, five days a week, eighteen months, I just got shifted to nine hours, five days.” She shrugged.

“I slated the deadline at twenty four months as we had more boxes, with a back up of a further six months.”

“That should cover you.” She nodded. “That way you get a nice surprise when they finish early.” She smiled. “The wishful dead line was eighteen months, after they realised how many there was, the full one was twenty four.” She chuckled. “I got told that after I finished early, I just got told I had eighteen months to get it done and to work all officers sent to me to the bone.”

“Then we will hope for the best, come I’ll show you our set up.” He lead her through the station, through an unmarked door. “This is a part of the old station, it was abandoned, we had it tested and cleaned up for this.” He walked down a corridor and swiped a card over the reader and let her into an office that was a little larger than her own, it had six spare desks with computers, he lead her through another door to the filing area and she looked around. “There is another two behind this one.”

“This should hold it, ours has two empty behind our two current ones, so as the years go by we can shift them back to make room for the new files coming in.” She nodded looking around checking a few cabinets. 

“That’s what we thought, leave plenty of room to expand. It’s fully sealed against fire and water too, backup generators to keep the air flowing in here.”

“This should do you nicely for a few decades until someone gets the bright idea to upgrade it.” She agreed.

“This is your card.” He handed it over and led her back to the main office. “We have the same program you used to log yours in so you know the system, all computers are linked to the main but not to any other system, storage rooms are on either side of this one, all filled with boxes, you need the card to haul them out.”

“Are you collecting current closed files as you log the backlog?” She asked.

“Yes, we thought we’d get the newer hire to work on those, then help with the backlog so they get the hang of it.” He nodded. “And they know the ropes.”

“Good, first round I’ll go with so I know my own way around. Closed files are placed in a tray on the officers and lab offices desks?”

“Green is open and current, Blue is Closed, red is unsolved.” He nodded.

“I’ll watch that and make sure I don’t make a mistake.” She nodded. “We used red for closed. Just a matter of a small change to my personal training.”

“Good.” He nodded and led her back to the main station. “You know where you are going from here?” He asked as they head back to his office.

“I think I can find my way.” She nodded.

“Alright then all we have to do is sign some paper work.” He pulled out a file, and read through it quickly. “Alright we have you signed on for one month depending a review to see if you are needed to stay longer, I’m hoping that they will pick it up quickly and won’t need hand holding. If needed you’ll be signed on as a month by month basis.”

“I’m praying not or I’ll have a new backlog to work through back home.” She sighed before taking the contract and looked it over carefully and signed.

“Thank you for your help, nine am tomorrow is when you need to be here and sign in at the front desk. Keep you ID in view at all times.” He nodded taking it back.

“I can do that.” She nodded, shook his hand and made her way back to Horatio’s office, only needing to be redirected once.

“All done?” Horatio looked up from his paper work as she walked in.

“Yeah, I start at nine tomorrow morning.” She nodded. “I’ll need to rent a car, for my time here.”

“Tim has one that he just got back from the repair shop that you can borrow.” Horatio offered. “He doesn’t use it, unless the weather is horrible, otherwise he runs around on his bike.”

“I’ll ask him later.” She nodded, covering a yawn. “Hmm, glad I didn’t do that in front of the Chief.” 

“Let’s get you home.” He stood up, grabbing his jacket, keys and one of the suitcases, while she grabbed the other. “Speed.” He called as they headed down the stairs. “I’m taking her home, I’ll be back in half an hour.” He said once he came out of trace.

“Okay, I’ll keep the kids in line.” He smirked before returning to his lab.

Lee followed him out to his hummer, her suitcases got put on the back seat and slid into the passenger seat. “I didn’t see Ryan.”

“He’s still out on his case.” Horatio replied driving with ease through the traffic.

“Eric get himself sorted? I haven’t heard anything about him from anyone.” She asked sleepily.

“Yes, it was all sorted. Things are much better between the team.” Horatio nodded pulling into his drive way twenty minutes later, letting her doze. He got her inside laying down in the guest bedroom, before grabbing her suitcases. “Help yourself to the kitchen when you wake, clean towels are in the bathroom.”

“Hmm, okay.” 

He chuckled softly and wrote out a note for her to read later when she woke up leaving it on the fridge.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  



End file.
